You and I
by Bade87
Summary: Happy 2nd Anniversary Victorious! Bade one-shot!


YOU AND I

It was 6:50am and I was on my way to pick up Jade to go to school. I know she might be mad at me for going 5 minutes late to pick her up, but it was worth it anyways cuz I got her a cup of coffee! I arrive at Jades house-she looks mad!

Heeeeeyyy sweetie!

Don't talk to me

What did I do now?

You should know

No I don't can you tell me

No

Are you mad cuz I came 5 minutes late

Y ask if you know

Cuz I like hearing you speak

…

Jade I got u coffee you want it?

Yes y didn't you tell me earlier!

Cuz, and first you have to say you're sorry

Yea like that's happening hand it over

No, say it

Come on I promise I won't be mad at u no more if you give it to me

Alright… here

Thanks!

They got to school and see Tori Andre Cat and Robbie standing by Tori's locker.

"Nope I ain't going over there"

What no you are coming with me!

Y should i?

Cuz you're my girlfriend and I love you!

But I don't want to I'll meet you in Sikowitz's room!

No jade. Wait!

Jade kissed Beck on his right cheek and left to Sikowitz's room!

Beck walked over to his friends and said hello!

-Beck hurried to Sikowitz's class to see what Jade was doing. He finds Jade on the floor cutting paper.

Jade…what you doing?

"I was bored and Sikowitz wasn't there and I obviously I wasn't gonna go back to where Tori was at" she said still on the floor!

Oooh jade!

What?

Nothing come on get up babe u gonna get dirty and we have to get to class

Jade got up and entered the class.

"Hi Jade!" Cat yelled across the room

Jade: Hello

Beck whispers into Jades ears

You ok?

Yea I'm fine?

You sure?

Can we talk about this later?

Sure whatever you like!

Sikowitz's class was done and Beck and Jade went to the BlackBox theatre instead of lunch. There they spoke.

Now do you want to tell me whats going on?

I would but I don't know how to start.

Its ok,is it something bad

I don't no

Then why the frown

Cuz my..just forget it you'll find out soon

Cuz your what? and what will I find out soon?

i..no I cant say it its stupid

jade?

Ok ok my family is going to New York the day after tomorrow and I'm supposed to leave with them

For how long

3 months

"No Jade you can't leave for that long I will literally die, no you can't," he said with his eyes almost tearing

I'm sorry Beck

No. no Jade you aren't leaving you're staying with me

What, she said in a soft voice

We are going right now to talk to your parents

Well what are you gonna say? she said cleaning her tears and getting up from leaning on Beck

That you are gonna stay with me for those three months

But what about your parents

They are just gonna have to deal with the fact that you're gonna stay with me

…the room was silent until beck said:

Come on sweetheart get up?

Where we going

Your house we still has 45 mins left of lunch and we're gonna use them.

Ok

They walked out through the back doors cuz it was closer and passed the asphalt café. Tori and the gang looked at them as they walked out holding hands. They left right away without even looking at Tori Andre Cat or Robbie.

Once they got to Jade's house they went in and talked to Jade's mom while she packed some of the things she was gonna take with her. Beck told her that Jade had to stay because school wasn't done and she couldn't miss 3 months of school. He also said that I Jade left he would miss her and would fly out to get her(Jade looked at him and smiled). Jade's mom said that she didn't care and that she was going. (Jade walked outside the room looking down). Beck stayed and talked to Jade's mom and she finally agreed. Beck walked outside and talked to Jade and he saw her sitting in her back couch with tears running down her eyes and Beck said:

Guess who's staying with me?

Jade got up ran to Beck and hugged him!

Beck: what's going on why you hugged me

Cuz

So your mom is staying with me and you fly to NYC

Oooh Really!she said sarcastic, can you look at me in the eyes and tell me its my mom the 1 staying and not me?

Beck looks her in the eye and 2 seconds later kisses her and she kissed back

Jade: So who was it the one staying again

Come on we got to we still have 15 mins left of lunch

I didn't hear an answer-

You Jade who else would be staying with me

I figured!

It's good to have you back Jade! Beck kisses her on the cheek and they walk outside and into the car.

Wait jade I forgot something

What?

Thiiiiss…Beck kisses her and says Jade I love you and you are the best thing that's ever happened to me!

I love you to babe, lets go we are gonna be late for class:)

-Happy 2nd Anniversary Victorious! Review please! :)


End file.
